overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Roble Holy Kingdom
Roble Holy Kingdom (ローブル聖王国), more commonly referred to as simply the Holy Kingdom, is a human nation which occupied the peninsula located southwest of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Background The Holy Kingdom, as it is sometimes called, is marked haphazardly on maps of the New World. Its land is divided into north and south halves by the sea, but the halves are not completely separate. Rather, a gigantic bay, four kilometers long and two and a half kilometers wide, made its geography look like a U turned on its side. For this reason, some people refer to the Holy Kingdom as the "Northern and Southern Holy Kingdoms". The Holy Kingdom's national hero is said to be a valkyrie knight, wielding a sacred blade. The Holy Kingdom is neighbored by the Abelion Hills, which are inhabited by all kinds of demi-human tribes who are constantly warring with one another. In order to prevent themselves from being invaded and/or getting caught up in their wars, the Holy Kingdom invested a great amount of time and resources to build a wall along its border to keep the demi-humans out; this would become known as the 10,000 Mile long Great Wall. However, despite all of these defensive measures, the Holy Kingdom still faces invasion from time to time. The greatest of these attacks came during the period known as the "Long Rain", when a race called the Srush managed to climb over the wall and head deep into the Holy Kingdom's territory. While they would eventually be driven back, this came at the cost of several of the Holy Kingdom's villages. The constant demi-human attacks caused many nobles to grow paranoid, leading to the passing of a law to conscript all of the Holy Kingdom's citizens. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz explains to Albedo in great details about the geography of the Holy Kingdom and it having a wall used to prevent demi-human tribes from encroaching into their territory. The Men in the Kingdom Arc It was around this time that Demiurge had already starting preparations to initiate Operation Gehenna in the Holy Kingdom, however, due to certain circumstances he had to initiate it in the Re-Estize Capital. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc While comparing the strengths of all the leading swordsmen in the lands, the Holy Kingdom's Valkyrie Knight was mentioned by the workers. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains and the establishment of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Demiurge was assigned a mission within the Holy Kingdom for what purpose is still not clear. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After Ainz finished his business in the Dwarf Kingdom, Demiurge began to set his plans for the Holy Kingdom into motion. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc The Holy Kingdom was attacked by the demon known as Jaldabaoth, who was really Demiurge in disguise. He led a huge army composed of the Abelion Hills' demi-humans, which he had secretly conquered, to attack one of the fortresses along the Great Wall. That particular fortress housed twenty percent of the Holy Kingdom's army. Jaldabaoth single-handedly destroyed the fortress along with a section of the wall using a single spell, killing countless soldiers, including two members of the Nine Colors, in the process. Afterwards, the demi-human army marched through the opening in the wall and into the Holy Kingdom. News of the wall being breached spread quickly and Holy Queen Calca Bessarez issued a mobilization order to the entire nation. The Northern Holy Kingdom Army gathered at the city of Kalinsha and the Southern Holy Kingdom Army at the city of Dibonei. The Adventurer's Guild were even conscripted for the war effort. With reports that the demi-human army was heading for Kalinsha, the Holy Kingdom's plan was for the Northern Army to hold out long enough for the Southern Army to arrive and encircle them. However, Jaldabaoth had supplied the Holy Kingdom with false intel regarding his army's pace. Because of this, the demi-humans arrived at Kalinsha sooner than expected and launched a surprise attack with Jaldabaoth personally attacking the city. Culture The Holy Kingdom is a highly religious country, though not as much as the Slane Theocracy. Due to the large number of paladins integrated into the Holy Kingdom's society, a majority of the populace share their disdain for the undead. In addition, demi-humans seem to face a lot more prejudice due to the Kingdom's history. Politics The Holy Kingdom is a monarchy led by the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez. Being a highly religious country the church has some influence over the government, though not as much as in the Slane Theocracy. The Holy Kingdom also has nobles who also have some influence. While the churches were under the Holy Queen's control, its government policy was not to bestow a title of Nine Colors on one of their number in order to avoid problems with the balance of power. Military Strength Since the Holy Kingdom’s territory was stretched around the north and south edges of a central bay, any mobilized forces would naturally be formed into two armies -- the Northern Holy Kingdom Army and the Southern Holy Kingdom Army. The armies each have their own important locations which are the city of Kalinsha in the north, and the city of Dibonei in the south. Due to dangers from the demi-humans that live in the Abelion Hills are a constant threat to their nation, the Holy Kingdom built the wall which is patrolled by several units. However, due to the limited population of the country and the large scale to monitor it, the Holy Kingdom's military conscript their citizens when they reach a minimum age to join. In other words, the citizens of the Holy Kingdom were conscripted as a form of national service. Nearly anyone who was at least an adult, a citizen of this country, and both male or female capable of handling military duty must take part in their country's affair militarily. Thus, they would become soldiers and need to spend a certain amount of time being trained, after which they would be assigned to sentry duty on the wall. If the worst were to happen such as the wall being breached, it was even made possible by the former Holy King of the nation to result in mobilizing the entire nation as a drastic response against incoming invaders. The hope was that the country's own citizens would become the manpower with which to protect their land in case the demi-humans by chance crossed over the wall. With great support, all village residences of a certain size were also fortified. This gave the local villagers enough fighting power to hold out until the regular army could arrive, and allowed said villages to serve as military outposts. * Nine Colors: A group of nine indiviuals recognized by the Holy Sovereign. * Paladin Order: An order of holy warriors specialized in fighting evil monsters. * Northern Holy Kingdom Army * Southern Holy Kingdom Army * Holy Liberation Army Foreign Relations Due to being caught off from the other human nations by the Abelion Hills and the demi-human tribes, the Holy Kingdom is a mostly isolated country. Though there is still some communication with other countries and the Holy Kingdom is willing ask for their aid if absolutely necessary. The Holy Kingdom's citizens certainly want their nation to be part of the international stage. However, they ultimately can't spend the manpower because they need to constantly focus on keeping the demi-humans out. Abelion Hills The Holy Kingdom is under constant thread of being invaded and/or getting caught up in one of the many wars of the demi-human tribes residing in Abelion Hills. In order to prevent this, the Holy Kingdom build the greatest defensive structure in the New World; the Great Wall. The relationships between the citizens of the Holy Kingdom and the demi-humans are extremely bad. The Holy Kingdom has no desire to negotiate with them. However, when an army of demi-human tries to invade, they sometimes pretend to; this is in order to to draw out their leaders and assassinate them. Re-Estize Kingdom There are merchants in the Holy Kingdom who travel to the Kingdom to trade. Slane Theocracy After the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, many citizens wanted to form an alliance with the Theocracy to destroy the non-human nation. Due to religious differences however, it will be difficult. Sorcerer Kingdom Upon being informed about the massacre at the Katze Plains and the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Holy Kingdom chose to accept the nation as an independent sovereign state and allow free travel between its citizens. However, many citizens view the Sorcerer Kingdom as a threat second only to demi-humans and urged to send troops to retake the city of E-Rantel. Unfortunately, the Holy Kingdom was unable to do so as they need to focus on defending their own borders before focusing elsewhere. Known Characters from Roble Holy Kingdom * Calca Bessarez (Queen) * Remedios Custodio * Pavel Baraja * Orlando Campo * Neia Baraja * Kylardo Custodio * Enrikai Belusai * Ran Ji An Rin * Gustav Montagnés * Isadora Sanders Trivia * In the Web Novel, it is stated that the Holy Kingdom have once maintained connections with the Slane Theocracy, but due to the encroaching warring demi-human tribes, the latter lost contact. * Demiurge was sent to the area and collected the skins necessary to produce magic scrolls. * The villages of the Holy Kingdom were far better protected than those of other countries, and they could also function as military bases. * The Holy Kingdom practiced conscription. Therefore, they sometimes called those people who chose to be career soldiers as non-commissioned officers. They did so in order to differentiate them from those people who had been conscripted. * The Holy Kingdom's leadership had once calculated how much fighting strength would be required to defeat an invading tribe of demi-humans. The answer was that the country would be in danger before the demi-humans attacked them. * While the Holy Kingdom’s troops were better trained than those of other nations, they were ultimately conscripts. * It seems the nobles have a distaste for having women in power like Calca as a figurehead of the nation and Remedios as the leader of the Paladin Order over men. Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Human Countries